Falling 4 U
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Samchel fanfiction based off Nsync song "Falling" and "On the Line"


AN: I've had this Samchel story running through my brain All day. I hope you enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

February 2016

Rachel Berry was sitting in her living room of her apartment in New York folding laundry. Humming a tune on her iHome.

Rachel Berry graduated from McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio in May of 2012. She moved to New York shortly after to pursue school and Broadway.

Although a few bumps in the road along the way, and a starring role in Funny Girl and Jane Austen Sings, Rachel had another role to add to her life...Motherhood.

Lost in thought, she suddenly heard a small voice call out to her:

?: Mommy, I am in my bed, ready for my story.

Rachel smiled, as she put down the clothes she was currently folding.

Rachel: I am coming, Starr.

Starr was her 3 year old daughter. She was beautiful, funny, and loved to entertain. Like mother, like daughter.

Rachel walked into her daughter's room, and saw her daughter laying in bed surrounded by a dozen stuffed toys. Starr had big brown eyes, curly blond hair, plump lips. A combination of Rachel and Starr's dad.

Rachel: Are you ready for bed, Sweetie?

Starr: Yes, mommy. But mommy?

Rachel: Yes sweetie?

Starr: Can you tell me the story again?

Rachel: Which story?

Starr: Mommy, you know...

Rachel: Again?

Starr: Puhleeze? I want to hear story about how you met Daddy.

Rachel smiled, as she sat next to her daughter on her small bed.

Rachel: I guess i could. Are you ready?

Starr: It's my favorite.

Rachel: Well...

*Flashback*

Once upon a time in a land called New York City, there was a beautiful Princess named Rachel. She was a future star in the making who had just arrived from a small town in Ohio.

Rachel had just gone through a bad breakup and was ready to start fresh and take Broadway by storm.

One day, Rachel was on her way to an audition. She decided to take the Subway to Manhattan. Rachel Berry WOULD become a Star if it was the last thing she did.

While waiting at the Subway Station, she listened to music on her new iPhone 6. She was lost in the music, singing to self, when she spotted a handsome man about her age with a toned body, blond hair and biggest mouth she had seen but sexy. She could've sworn she caught him staring back. But, soon she dismissed that thought. Who would want her? She was a big nosed Gleek freak. Besides, she didn't have time to date.

Soon, her train arrived and she entered. She looked up and saw that he had gotten on as well. She glanced over, and he smiled at her. Rachel blushed as she shyly smiled back.

Okay Rachel snap out of it. No time for romance, she told herself. You will never see HIM again anyway. *Sigh*

About 20 minutes later, Rachel arrived at her destination. She looked up and noticed he was gone. Damn, she sighed. Maybe it's for the best, she thought. Rachel exited the Subway station and headed for her next Audition. Broadway, here I come, she said.

Meanwhile...

Sam Evans was a country boy from Tennessee. He arrived in New York to play football at Syracuse and pursue a modeling career. New York was a long way from home.

Shortly after high school, Sam and his best friends Blaine and Puck, moved to the Big Apple. The city was a bit too much for this small town Southern boy, but he wasn't ready to run back home just yet. He and Puck had gotten a full ride scholarship for football and basketball.

Currently, Puck and Sam were waiting on the Subway train headed into Manhattan to meet up with Blaine for breakfast.

Puck and Sam were goofing around, when suddenly he saw the most beautiful being he had EVER seen. She was short with the longest legs he had ever seen, chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and just gorgeous. Even Puck noticed.

Puck: Damn, hottie sighting at noon. Dude think she would want a ride on the Puck express?

Sam: Seriously?

Puck: She is hot. She looks like a Jewish Goddess.

Sam: She is looking this way. What do i do?

Puck: Ask her name and number. If you won't, then I will. Who knows, maybe ma will back off me about finding a good Jewish woman to give her Jewish grandchildren.

Sam: I saw her first. I just..

Sam glanced over and saw the mystery beauty staring back. Damn, she is beautiful. Who is she?

Before he could get the courage to talk to her, it was time to get off the train. Sam was sad.

Puck: Sorry bro, maybe next time.

Sam: Yeah, next time...

Who was that girl?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. More to come...


End file.
